


Futanari Lucy Christmas wishes

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Christmas, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Large Breasts, Modeling, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Twerking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seasonal spin off of my story Futanari Lucy. Lucy-Clause is out to make sure some Christmas wishes come true, but sometimes you don't get exactly what you wished for. Contains my usual stuff (Lemons & Various Transformations)</p>
<p>Repost of my FF.net story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This Side Story takes place in an AU (Not the same as Futanari Lucy)** _

* * *

**NO POV**

I am Lucy-Clause, just your average holiday figure who is also a Futanari, and I give presents to all the good girls in the world. Sometimes if their hearts aren't always in the right place they don't get exactly what they wished for but most do. This is the story of some of the gifts I gave out one Christmas and the results to the receiver's life.

* * *

**Lucy's POV- A few weeks before Christmas**

"Would you look at what some people are asking for this tear." I said to my head elf Evergreen.

"No what do they want?"

"Look at these lists…" I said.

"I want big boobs." signed Levy.

"I wanna lose weight" signed Kinana.

"I want my sister to be less of a brat." signed Sorano.

"Well have they been naughty or nice?" Ever asked.

"Kinana is in the nice list. Sorano is naughty and Levy is in between. There are some others to."

"Are you going to give them what they want?"

"Well not doing it would go against the Christmas spirit. I may have to make some changes but I see no reason not to reward them…"

* * *

**Levy's POV- "** _**I wish for Big Boobs"** _

"Christmas again." I said rolling out of bed.

I wasn't too excited for Christmas there was no way my wish would come true. I wanted big boobs, and when I woke up still flat as a board I knew I was going to be depressed. I work at a bookstore and live alone in a small apartment. I had a tiny fake tree set up on my kitchen counter. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the newspaper.

"Ahh!" I said taking a sip of coffee "There's my wake up call."

I sat and read the paper and when I got up to wash out my mug I saw that there was something beneath my little fake tree.

"Huh?"

It was a present wrapped in gray paper. When I unwrapped it and opened the box I saw that there was a pair of gray jeggings inside.

"Where did these come from?"

I wasn't gonna throw them out, money was tight and free clothes were welcome.

"I might as well try them on." I shrugged heading to my room.

I took off my sleeping shorts and put the pants on.

"They don't fit at all." I mumbled.

They were way to big they were supposed be tight but I could pull them a few inches from my waist.

"Shame they were cute to." I sighed.

I went to take the jeggings off but something felt…off.

"My ass feels really sore all the sudden…" I remarked.

Suddenly everything below my waist felt really warm.

"What…is this…AH!"

I could feel it, my ass was growing.

* * *

**Lucy-Clause's POV**

"You gave Levy a pair of magic pants?" Ever asked "I thought she wanted a larger chest?"

"She did." I said "But she wasn't quite good enough this year to get her wish. So she'll get a bigger something just not what she wanted."

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"AH! AHH!" the feeling as my ass expanded was incredible; waves of pleasure coursed though me.

I was starting to fill out the jeggings and my panties were getting very tight.

"OW!" I groaned as they dug into my skin "How is this happening?!"

***RIP!"**

I heard my panties start getting torn apart by my growing ass. I reached in and pulled the scraps of cloth out of my pants.

"HA!" Fat and muscle were continuing to build up in my rump.

A few more minutes passed and the feeling stopped. I looked back and my ass was huge. My body was still tiny but the ass now attached to it looked like it belonged on a dancer in a Hip-Hop music video.

"Oh my God!" I said poking it and watching it jiggle "What the fuck…"

The formerly lose jeggings were now stretched tight against my butt. They were stretched so thin you could almost see skin through them.

"I look…so odd." I ran to my closet to try and find a new pair of pants.

I could feel my ass bounce with every step. I had never felt like this before but it was so odd. I pulled off the jeggings and tried to get into a pair of my old jeans.

"This will never work." I said as the denim got stuck covering up only half my ass.

The only pair of pants that still fit was the new jeggings.

"My panties don't fit either. How can I go out and buy new pants…"

* * *

**A few days later.**

I was walking around the mall trying to find a pair of pants that would fit my new ass. I had multiple pairs of jeans in the changing room with me. Every step I took I could feel my booty jiggle. At first it was really weird but I had gotten used to it. I could see people staring, probably wondering how a little white girl like me had a butt like a girl from the ghetto.

"Come on!" I said hopping around trying to squeeze into the jeans "Just get on!"

One hard pull and I managed to get the jeans over my ass. I grabbed a ton more pants in the same size and went back home.

* * *

**The next month-January**

My credit card bill just came, and it's through the roof! All cause I had to charge all those new pants to my credit card.

"What am I gonna do I can't afford to pay rent this month."

I had been scouring online sites and the paper looking for a job that I could combine with my money from the bookstore. I was clicking around the internet when I got one of those bothersome pop up ads.

"Get out of here." I mumbled.

It was one of those ads for a porn site, specifically webcam girls.

"…maybe…" I mumbled "Money is money…"

Reluctantly I clicked the sign up button. I filled out the form and got a channel set up. Basically I earned tips as perverts sat in their homes and jacked off to my face. I had to fill out a brief description and tag my profile.

"What kinda of tags…Short hair, Caucasian; oh I guess I should put big ass on there to."

I didn't want to do this but I needed the money.

"Gotta do what I gotta do." I mumbled turning my webcam on.

_BigMcGarden is now LIVE_

It didn't take too long for a couple of viewers to start coming to my page. I sat there and waited for about two or three minutes before I had about twenty people in my chat.

Most of them called me cute or sexy then one asked the question I knew was coming.

_BigDickG- Let's see that ass!_

I got out of my chair and adjusted the webcam. I walked away and faced away from my camera. Chat exploded when they saw it. They all started wondering how a girl like me had an ass like this.

_All these compliments. They make me so happy._

After that viewer count started rising exponentially. People started asking me to…ugh…twerk.

_I have to keep them happy if I want the tips to keep going up._

I went over to my radio and turned on some music. Once the beat started I began grinding my ass. Eventually the music got fast and my ass was bouncing all over. Chat was going wild at the sight of my ass shaking. I could see the digital tip counter going higher and higher.

_I've already made a couple hundred just from a few hours. All this just cause of my ass…maybe this is better than I thought it was._

Not long after that someone messaged me asking for private time. Basically that was them paying to see me naked and have me talk to only them. It was the first request so I accepted it.

_IronBody18 is now in Private Mode with BigMcGarden._

_BigMcGarden- Hey there stud. What do you wanna see?_

_IronBody18- Let's see that ass again. No pants, just panties._

I got up and slowly slid my pants off standing there with my little white panties stretched out over my ass. I spun around and started shaking my ass again. I could hear the cheeks clapping as I shook my butt around.

_BigMcGarden- Are you touching yourself?_

_IronBody18- Yeah…why don't you._

I sat back in my chair and started rubbing myself though my panties. After a while I took them off and put a finger in myself.

_I never thought I'd enjoy doing things like this. A complete stranger watching me, it turns me on so much._

Eventually I logged off and went to bed. That first night, even after the site took its cut, I made enough to make rent for the mouth.

* * *

**Three Months Later- April**

After a few weeks I had started my own site to make more from my cam shows. I was making enough that I was able to quit my job at the bookstore and do cam streams exclusively. I had videos of my shaking my booty and people paid out the ass for them. After a few months I got an e-mail that made me gasp.

_Dear Mrs. Mcgarden._

_I am contacting you from the Fantasy Fairy Adult Model Company. We have seen some of your shows and are interested in hiring you as a potential model. If interested please come to our offices on Main Street at 2pm Friday._

_Regards,_

_Fantasy Fairy CEO- Zeira_

I couldn't believe it; someone wanted me to do porn. There was a file attached to say how much they were willing to pay me. I didn't know if I could turn money like that down.

"I can't hurt to go hear them out…"

* * *

**That Friday**

I went to downtown and I was lead into an office where a woman long black hair was sitting at a desk. She stood up and shook my hand. She was wearing a female suit. I look underdressed in my t-shirt and jeans.

"You must be Levy." She smiled "I'm Zeira."

I looked around. There was a camera in the corner and couch in the back.

_This is a casting couch room if I've ever seen one._

We got to talking and she discussed numbers. I could make a pretty decent amount working for them. I was young, stupid, and impressionable; it seemed like a good idea…so I signed the contract.

"Excellent." Zeira smiled "Now how about we get started today. Does that sound good?"

"Umm...okay." I said "What do you want me to do."

The woman got the camera all set up and started asking me questions.

"Have I got a treat for you today boys, check out this new girl? So tell us, what's your name and how old are you!" she said in a goofy voice.

We had decided my on screen name earlier "My name is Levy Jiggles and I'm nineteen."

"What a cute face." Zeira said from behind the camera "So why do they call you Jiggles?"

"Probably because of my fat ass." I said standing up and showing the camera.

"WOW! Look at that thing huh boys?" Zeira said grabbing my ass and shaking it "It's so big. Pretty firm to."

It felt so good when she grabbed my ass and bounced it around. She asked me some questions about my life and eventually made me take my pants off.

"So let's see this thing glisten." She said pouring baby oil on my naked ass "Now shake it!" she laughed.

I started grinding my hips and shaking my ass making it clap. Zeira kept complementing my ass and pouring more oil on it. Eventually she had me stop.

"Now I have someone for you to meet Levy."

A tall muscular man with long black hair stepped in. He had a lot of piercings, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_I'm supposed to fuck him! I haven't had sex in years, I don't even know if I could handle someone like him._

"Levy this is Gajeel."

"Hey Shrimp."

We had a useless conversation and Gajeel felt up my ass. I hissed and moaned as he did it. Before I even realized it his pants were coming off and his big dick was in front of my face.

I said some bullcrap into the camera and started licking his shaft. I hadn't had sex in at least two years, but I still knew how to do it. Gajeel groaned as I sucked his shaft and before I knew it he was starting to cum.

"UGH!" he groaned and shot cum all over my face.

"I little more warning next time." I grumbled get up on the couch.

Gajeel walked over and teased my entrance before forcing his dick into me.

"Oh she's so tight." Gajeel said.

"So big." I moaned moving my ass "Start fucking me."

My ass clapped against his thighs as his massive dick plowed into me.

"Oh fuck yeah." he said "Your ass is so soft."

"Harder! Harder!" I yelled "FUCK ME!"

Gajeel pulled out of my pussy and started rubbing up against my butt.

_I've never done Anal…_

"Do it." I said.

I felt his dick push past my asshole and enter my butt. It felt so good!

"OH YES!" I yelled out "FUCK THAT'S GOOD!"

"Wow she's so loud. She's in ecstasy." Zeira cooed.

"Plow my big ass!" I yelled.

Gajeel grabbed my hips and started fucking me in the ass.

"Oh…oh…oh yeah." I moaned.

"Your ass is so tight." Gajeel said "Ugh! Fuck!"

I felt my body start filling up with pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" I moaned and suddenly I felt Gajeel start filling my ass with hot cum.

Zeira brought the camera up to my ass and filmed the cum dripping out of ass.

"Oh Levy you're going to be so popular."

* * *

**Eight months later- December**

It's been one whole year since I grew this fat butt. My life has changed so much. I went form a scrawny little bookstore clerk to one of the most sought after pornstars in the industry. I've won awards for some of the films I was in. I even got rookie of the year. A few weeks after my first shoot Gajeel asked me out. Despite the fact that we both have sex for a living we love each other very much.

I never imagined my life would end up like this.

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"See Levy ended up very happy even with her altered wish." I told Evergreen.

"You certainly changed many live last Christmas." Ever smiled "What happened to some of the other special gifts you sent out last year?"

"Well that one girl Kinana. She was on the nice list…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This story like most of my other lemon related stories will contain transformations (If you've read Futanari Lucy you know what you're in for.)**

**This story will run through the Christmas Season. Originally it was supposed to be one long side Chapter for Futanari Lucy but the chapters had to be split up and I decided rather than multiple side chapters to just do it as a different story.**

**Most of these will follow Lucy-Clause granting a wish and the year that girl has afterword.**

**Till Next time!**

 


	2. Wish 2

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Kinana's POV-** _**"I want to lose weight"-** _ **December 1st**

I'm Kinana. I work as a waitress at a small diner in my hometown. I live with my roommate and best friend Laki. I don't have many friends and I'm not very good looking. I'm short in size, my hair is short, and I'm fat. Not fat like obese but fat like pudgy fat **(Pre-Time Skip Kinana)**.

"What do you want for Christmas this year?' Laki asked me one night at dinner.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well what's your Christmas wish?" she asked.

"If I could have anything I'd wish I wasn't fat."

"Well maybe if you didn't keep going back for seconds at work…"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"It's the truth." Laki said "Every time you try and go on a diet you quit in like two weeks."

"Whatever." I told her "I'm going to bed."

I got up and saw Laki start writing on some paper.

* * *

**Christmas Morning.**

Laki had woken me up early so we could open presents. I had gotten her some glasses and new clothes. She had gotten me similar things.

"One more left." I said pulling a present out from deep under the tree "It's for me."

It was a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"I don't remember getting you that one." Laki said.

"Maybe it's from Lucy-Clause." I joked.

"That's funny." Laki said "Well open it."

I unwrapped the package and it was just a small bottle. It looked like one of those energy shots you buy at the drug store.

"What is it?" Laki asked.

"I can't tell a bottle of something. Says it's edible."

I cracked the top of the small bottle.

"Smells sweet."

"Don't tell me you're going to drink that." Laki said.

"What's the harm." I said downing the drink in one gulp "Tastes good."

We went to go eat breakfast when a pain tore through my body.

"UGH!" I groaned as my stomach began aching.

"I told you not to drink that." Laki said.

I doubled over on the floor and grabbed my stomach as pain racked my body.

"AHH!"

"Kinana?!"

I felt my body start changing. My gut was getting sucked in and fat was disappearing from my body.

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"Kinana was a good girl this year." I told Ever "Her friend sent that letter so I decided to make her wish come true."

"How kind of you." Ever smiled "But that liquid shot was a little much…"

* * *

**Kinana's POV**

"OHH!" I could feel fat moving all around on my body, melting off my arms and moving to my chest.

"What's happening to you?" Laki asked.

"It feels so good!" I said "I feel thinner!"

I could feel two large bumps forming on my chest as my breasts started absorbing the fat from the rest of my body; my ass was also taking in some of the stuff to.

"AHH!" I felt my hair get a little longer.

"HAA!" I gasped as my now large breasts ripped through my pajama shirt and my ass tore through my panties.

Eventually after about a half hour of rolling around on the floor in pleasure the changes stopped.

"Oh my God." Laki said "You look…"

I got up and ran to a mirror. I felt my chest bounce and almost hit me in the face as I ran and my now loose clothes flowing behind me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

I was taller and much thinner. My hair wasn't choppy but now a short bob. I had two large breasts on my chest and curves that went on for days.

"What happened to you?" Laki asked.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

**A few days later.**

I had to borrow some of Laki's clothes since my fat person clothes were now to loose. It was so weird to have this new body, the way everything felt. I had always wanted a body like this.

One day I was working in the diner when a very special customer came in.

"Excuse me young lady." A short woman with long blonde hair said "Are you by any chance interested in becoming a model?"

"Huh?" Laki and I both gasped "Me?!"

"You have such a perfect figure." The woman said handing me a card "Stop by some time if you're interested."

As the woman left I looked at the card.

_**Vermillion Modeling Agency** _

_**Let me take you on the adventure of a life time** _

"Are you gonna do it?" Laki asked.

"I don't see any point in not going to check it out. Let's take next Friday off."

* * *

**The Next Friday.**

Laki and I went downtown to this modeling agency. When we got there we were ushered into Mavis' office.

"Oh it's the girl from the diner." Mavis smiled "I'm glad you came."

She talked to me about what it would take and how she thought I had a lot of potential.

"If you're interested we can get started today. Come on what do you have to lose?"

"Alright I guess it can't hurt."

"Who's this?" Laki asked looking at a picture on Mavis desk.

"Laki that's rude."

"Oh that's my best friend." She smiled "Zeira and I go way back. She works in modeling to."

"Oh really."

"She tends to deal with a…more grown up audience."

"Oh like lingerie?" Laki asked.

"No, Zeira manages…Adult Models."

"OH!" we both nodded.

"Well enough of that let's hit the photo studio!" Mavis cheered.

We went down the hall to a dressing room and photo studio.

"So I think we should take a few shots of you in a couple different outfits. I can see you working really well as a Bikini model."

"Me a…a bikini model?" I said fiddling with the hem of my dress.

"First you'll have to get over those nerves." Mavis said "Let's take some shot of you in just that drees. You girl with the glasses. Go back there and pick out some outfits for your friend.

"Umm okay."

Mavis told me where to stand and started taking pictures.

"Give me a pout. Good now sexy. Perfect!" she said "Okay that's enough of you in that dress. Girl what did you pick out."

I changed into a couple different outfits, a graphic tee and jeans, jacket and slacks. Mavis words of encouragement made striking poses even easier.

"Lean forward shows me that chest. You're going to be the fantasy of teenagers everywhere."

As we progressed taking the shots became easier and easier. Laki kept picking out outfits and Mavis kept snapping pictures.

"Okay now this." Mavis said handing me a green Bikini.

I had pretty much lost my inhibitions so I took off my top and bra and put the bikini on over m large tits.

"It looks perfect on you." Laki said

I got back in front of the camera and started posing. I laid on the floor and lifted my chest up as Mavis took pictures. I felt so sexy posing like that.

"Alright I think we've got enough to put together a small portfolio." Mavis said "I'll be in touch if I hear anything."

Laki and I thanked the woman and headed home.

"You looked so good." Laki said "If I didn't know you I'd think you were a professional."

"Don't say things like that."

* * *

**The next mouth- February**

I was working in the diner one afternoon. Mavis had gotten me a few small gigs here and there. Modeling tees for graphic design websites.

My cell phone started ringing "Hello who is this, Kinana speaking."

"Hello darling!" Mavis said over the phone "I got a job for you."

"Umm okay?"

"This might be your big break." She said "Mermaid Hell, the swimsuit magazine, wants you to be in their spring collection issue."

"What really me!" I said getting excited "Yeah of course I'll do it."

"This will be your biggest shoot yet." Mavis said "Leave the travel stuff to me. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you so much Ma'am." I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Laki asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Mavis. They want me!" I said hugging her.

"Who wants you for what?"

"For Mermaid Heel, this could be my breakout shoot! Mavis is booking the plane, please come!"

"Of course I'll be there." She said

* * *

**A few weeks later-March- A small island**

Laki and I had been on Galuna for a few days. The shoot wasn't till later today so we had been tourists for the last few days. Mavis was there as my agent and Mermaid Heel was providing the accommodations.

"Alright girl. I'm Kagura" The photographer said "Head over there and get changed. We have three suits for you to model."

I headed in and changed into the first one. It was simple white and black Bikini. An orange haired aid helped my tie the strings and I headed out.

"You look perfect." Laki said.

"You'll do great." Mavis smiled.

"We'll start on the beach." Kagura said "Stand there."

"Good perfect just like that. Give me a sexy face…okay support your chest they need to look like they're about to pop off the page."

I kept striking poses as Kagura instructed.

"Go in and then come out of the water. I want a few when you're wet."

I waded out and slowly stepped out of the water, beads of salty liquid running down my body. I heard the camera flashing and taking pictures as I walked forward.

After that I changed outfits and we took pictures in a blue strapless bikini and a purple one piece. Eventually time was up and all the photos they needed had been taken.

"Good job Kinana." Kagura said "I think you have a bright future in this line of work."

"Thank you." I said shaking her hand "Maybe we can work together again in the future."

* * *

**A Three Months Later-June**

The Mermaid Heel issue had come out back in April and I looked so good. Mavis was calling and saying the phones were blowing up for "that busty purple haired rookie". Everyone wanted me to be in there magazine or in their runway show.

I was making a fortune and Laki and I were able to move out our tiny apartment and into a penthouse in the city. Even Laki was getting in on the modeling. She was getting a few small gigs here and there but she mostly spent her time as my personal assistant.

This time we were on a small tropical island called Tenrou for the Sorcerer Weekly swimsuit issue. Sorcerer Weekly is the biggest Magazine in the country, and the swimsuit issue is the most popular release and they wanted me in it. I had been at the beach all day taking pictures for the magazine and I was back in my room relaxing.

Laki was on her laptop clicking and clacking away.

"You got a ton of fan mail. Most of it from horny teenage boys."

"Did you ever think our lives would end up like this?" I said from my bed "Me a model…"

"We've both had a really positive year." She smiled "Blasted pop ups…I don't want porn go away…Wait…"

"What?"

"Come here a sec, does that girl…"

"That looks like Levy." I said.

On Laki's screen there was a short blue haired woman with a large butt shaking her thing.

"That can't be here. Levy was a stick back in high school." I remarked.

"Well look how much you've changed since high school." She said "It's defiantly her. Look at the agency it says she works for. It's the one Mavis' friend runs. Maybe we can get them to make a call…"

* * *

**The Next Month- July**

I was all over the news. For a good reason, despite being a rookie in the modeling industry I had made the cover of the swimsuit issue. It's considered an honor for a veteran to make the cover but a rookie like me, it's unheard of. I was getting calls for TV appearances and morning news interviews.

I few weeks back Laki and I had met up with our old friend Levy. It turned out she was in the adult entertainment business now. I was shocked Levy never struck me as a girl who'd do that. She was apparently in a very serious relationship with a man by the name of Gajeel.

"All thanks to this thing." She said pointing at her butt.

"It's so big." Laki said.

I was covered up in a coat and sunglasses. It would look bad for my image if I was photographed with a pornstar. Levy understood, she knew my career had to come first.

"I don't remember you being that skinny. What kind of diet did you go on?" she asked.

"What diet to you go on to grow that." I asked.

"Alright. Well in all honesty it just grew back at Christmas."

"Wait on Christmas…I suddenly lost my fat on Christmas…"

"Something doesn't add up" Laki said "Both of your bodies changing so drastically on Christmas…"

On that day the three of us made a pact to look into how we changed on that faithful day.

* * *

**Two Months Later- September**

We had still made no progress on the fact that we transformed. The only lead we had was that we both got strange Christmas gifts that changed our bodies. Laki jokingly said maybe the spirit of Christmas had done it to us.

On the modeling front I'm more popular than ever. I'm even getting acting requests now. I went from pudgy small town waitress to bombshell celebrity in just a few months.

I was walking down the streets of the city one day when some jerk bumped into me and knocked me down.

"Sorry about that." A gravelly voice said "You alright.

"I'm okay." I said getting up, I looked at the man who had walked into me and gasped "Erik?!"

"How do you know my name?"

The man before me was Erik, my high school crush. I wasn't surprised he didn't recognize me. I was pretty shy back in school and he was popular, captain of the baseball team, tall dark and handsome, you know the type. I doubt he even knew I existed. That and he had a girlfriend, Sorano…bitch used to bully me all the time.

"It's me Kinana, we went to high school together." I told him.

"Ki...na…na…OH you're that girl Sora used to bitch at all the time! Wait weren't you short and fat?"

"That was me." I said shrugging my shoulders "I kinda changed my look."

"You look great."

"You to." I smiled "Umm…what happened to your eye."

"Oh that." He said touching the scar "I got hit by a ball during a game. Kinda screwed my baseball career up, but the doctor said I could have died. I'd lose an eye if it means I don't die. Since I can't play with my eye like this I couch now."

"I'm sorry." I said "I know home much that meant to you."

His watch beeped "I gotta go or I'll be late for work…Here's my number let's get together and catch up sometime."

"I'd like that." I said as he walked off.

_Erik's phone number…If high school me could see me now!_

Erik called the next night and asked me out to dinner. We got caught up on each other's lives and he was stunned to find out I was a model. I was surprised to learn he was already an assistant couch in the Major leagues.

It seemed like after that we were meeting up more and more when Erik was in town and not on the road. Before long all the magazines were saying that we were and item. We never said anything official even to each other, but I think we both knew just what our relationship had become. Even Laki referred to Erik as my boyfriend. It's pretty hard to say he's not my boyfriend when he comes by my apartment all the time and kisses me in public.

* * *

**Three Months Later-November.**

Erik and I have been going strong for a few months now. Our jobs keep us apart but we find time for each other. I've been out of town on a shoot for a few weeks and before I left Erik had been on a road trip with his team. This was the first time we had seen each other since Mid-October.

I was sitting in the penthouse watching TV when there was a knock on the door. When I opened it Erik was there.

"You're home!" I cheered throwing my arms around him and kissing him "I missed you."

"Missed you to." He said entering the apartment.

I knew he was coming home today so I told Laki to beat it for the night. Tonight was going to be special…I had big plans.

We had a nice candle dinner, watched a romantic movie and cuddled up on the couch.

As the night went on I got up to go to the bedroom. I got undressed and put on some sexy black lingerie I had modeled once and got to keep as payment. When Erik came in the look on his face was perfect.

I sauntered over to him and whispered into his ear "Hey sexy."

I pulled Erik over to the bed and started kissing him. I felt him run his hands through my hair and I started taking off his shirt. I ran my hands over his hard muscular chest and he started trying to unclasp my bra.

"Oh Erik." I moaned as he kissed my neck and groped my chest.

"You're so sexy." He whispered.

He pinned me under him and started running his hand up my leg. I didn't even realize it but we were both naked, our bodies pressed closely together as we kissed. I could feel his hard member up against my leg.

"Go ahead." I told him.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked.

"Do it." I whispered "I want you to be my first."

I had never had sex before. I knew it would be painful. Once he penetrated me I cried out in pain and dug my fingers into his hard back. Eventually I settled down and Erik started moving in and out.

"Oh…oh…oh…yes…" I moaned as he took me.

It felt so good to have him inside me. My body craved him. I ran my hands over his hard back as he thrusted in and out of my warmth.

"Ha…ugh…ha…" Erik grunted as he plowed into me.

We stayed like that for a while. Erik laid on top of my ravaging my pussy with his hard dick. The room was filled with grunts and moans.

"OH! AHH!" I moaned as a huge wave of pleasure tore through my body.

"Shit…FUCK!" I felt Erik release inside me.

The two of use laid in bed snuggled up close. Erik was rubbing circles on my back while I laid my head on his muscular chest.

"Hey Erik." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

He didn't answer but his hand stopped for a few seconds.

"Hmm…love you to."

* * *

**One month later-December**

It's hard to believe my life changed so much in one year. I was the happiest I had ever been. I love myself and people loved me. I had a man who loved me and I had fans who adored me. My life is good, I wouldn't change a thing.

We still keep working to find out how Levy and I got those gifts that changed us but nothing ever seems to work out. We started working with Sorano back in October. Her family had gone through some changes like we had. We were going to find out who did this to us.

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"So in the end Kinana's life was pretty good." Ever said.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh Erza." I said "Just telling some stories."

Erza is the head of my Red elves. She and Ever lead the two types of Elves, Red and Green. They tend to not get along very well. Erza not only manages the elves but also the reindeer.

"About what?" she asked pouring herself a cup of hot coco.

"Some of the gifts I gave out last year and what happened to the people who got them." I explained.

"Oh yes. Interesting." Erza said "What ever happened to that girl…what was her name…Sorano, the one from the naughty list."

"Oh she just got mentioned in the last story. Well she…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	3. Wish 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**PSA- Early parts of this chapter are a little…odd.** _

* * *

**Sorano's POV-** _**"I wish my sister was less of a brat"** _ **December 1** **st**

My name is Sorano Aguria. Back in high school I was queen bee. I ran the school. I was popular and I was on my way to my dream of being a dancer. Then after I graduated everything changed. My boyfriend broke up with me to focus on baseball. Then my parents died in a car accident leaving me to raise my ten year old sister Yukino. Unable to afford it I had to drop out of school and give up my dream. In order to make ends meet and keep food on the table I was forced to become…a different kind of dancer.

I love my little sister but sometimes she can get on my nerves. She doesn't know what I really do. If she did kids at school would make fun of her and she would feel like I had giving up because of her. She doesn't always understand that money is what it used to be when Mom and Dada were around.

"What do you want for Christmas this year?" Yukino asked one night.

"Nothing." I told her.

I had just gotten back from my shift at the club and I was exhausted.

"You gotta want something big sis. Look here's my list for Lucy-Clause."

I looked at it. I couldn't afford more than two or three things on this list.

"So what do you want?" she said getting in my face "Come on tell me. Tell me!"

"I want you to be less of a brat!" I yelled.

Yukino got upset and started crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

She pushed me away "Fine…whatever…will you take me to mail my list tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled "It's late get to bed."

* * *

**Lucy-Clause's POV**

"I thought you said Sorano was on the naughty list?" Ever said.

"She is."

"But she seems like such a nice girl." Erza said.

"She's very caring towards her sister. But to others she very…Ummm…bitchy. I had to put her on the naughty list. She's been on it since high school."

"So what did they get for Christmas?" Erza asked.

"We're getting to that; she did get what she asked for. Yukino was less of a brat…"

* * *

**Sorano's POV- Christmas morning.**

Yukino had woken me up very early so she could open her presents. We still had the fake tree from when we were kids and had set it up the other night. When we got out there I was stunned to see the mountain of presents under the tree.

_I didn't buy these…Where did they come from…_

"OH WOW!" Yuki yelled digging through the pile.

Almost every gift was tagged for Yukino, and a few were for me. When we finished opening them I still had no idea how this had happened.

"Last one" Yukino said picking up a box "It says it's for the both of us."

We opened it and inside the box was a bracelet. It said it was for both of us but it was far too small to fit me.

"You can have it." I smiled "It won't fit me."

"Really. Jewelry for me."

Yukino hurriedly put the golden bangle on. It looked cute on her.

"I'll start breakfast." I said "Pancakes sound good…Yukino?"

"Sora…I feel funny…"

"Are you sick…you're burning up! Get back in bed this instant."

Yuki got up and took a few steps before she slumped over and cried out in pain.

"Yukino!"

I ran to her side and she gasped in pain.

"AH!"

Yukino was shuddering on the floor. Just by looking at her I could see she looked different, she looked bigger.

"OH!" this time instead of a painful scream it was a pleasurable one.

"Yukino what's wrong?!" I asked hugging her.

I could feel her growing in my arms.

"Sora I feel so…good…."

I let go of Yukino and she rolled around on the ground moaning as her body grew larger.

"HA!" she gasped as her nightgown was ripped open.

It was clear what was happening, she was growing. I saw two buds start forming on her chest and before long sizable breasts, D cup and growing, where hanging off her chest.

"AHH! YES!" Yukino moaned and grabbed at her crotch "I feel incredible!"

I looked and saw a lump in Yukino's panties. It was slowly getting larger.

_She can't be…_

"OHHHHH!"

***RIP!***

A large penis torn through Yukino's panties.

_She became…a Futanari._

I wasn't happy. In our society Futanari are rare. They are treated like second class citizens and made fun of for their gift. There was still an acceptance of them. They were popular in certain 'circles'. And now my little sister was one.

Yukino looked to be at least 19. She now had an hourglass figure. Her hair was still short and her face looked more mature.

"Ah!" I looked and saw Yukino grab her new part and start stroking it.

"Yukino stop that now!"

"It feels so good!" she moaned "I fell…AHHH!" Semen started shooting out of Yukino's new dick and covering her and the floor.

"Go get cleaned up." I said "You being ridiculous! I need to figure out what to do."

"Hmmmm." Yukino said standing up and licking her lips "Big Sis~"

"Yukino? I told you to go take a shower."

"I don't wanna." She said walking forward.

"You will listen to my young lady!" I commanded.

Yukino darted forward and tackled me.

"You smell so good Big Sis." She licked my ear.

Yukino was holding me down and sucking on my neck.

"Get off me now!"

I felt her flip me over and keep me pinned down.

"Yukino stop it!"

"My body is telling me what to do Sora. Did I tell you that you smell nice?"

I felt Yuki flip up my nightgown and move my panties to the side.

_She can't be!_

"YOU LOOK SO GOOD!" Yukino yelled shoving her penis inside me.

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"That's quite the punishment!" Erza said shocked.

"Well she got her wish." I said "Yukino certainly is less bratty."

"I think you may have gone too far." Ever said.

"Wait for the rest of the story." I told them "We still have a whole year left to report. We're still on the first day."

* * *

**Sorano's POV**

Yukino had me pinned to the floor and was thrusting in and out of me. No matter how many times I told her to stop she ignored me and kept going.

"You feel so good!" Yukino moaned "I feel so different!"

"That's because you are! Can't you see?"

"This is the best Christmas gift ever!" Yukino moaned filling me with cum for the third time.

"Yukino please stop!" I yelled.

_I don't think I can resist much longer…_

Yukino flipped us over and started taking me from underneath.

_I can't hold on…_

"Big sis I love you!" Yukino screamed pumping me full of cum.

"OHH!" I moaned out "I love you to!"

After that our Christmas celebration moved to the bedroom.

* * *

**Three months later- March**

It's been three months since Yukino became Futanari. The two of us were closer than ever. We slept in the same bed and she had her way with me most nights. I had heard the Futanari had hyper sex drives but this was absurd, every night for two weeks after she grew that thing. She was so much more dominating now to. It seemed like her brain had caught up because suddenly Yukino knew things she didn't and was starting to act like an adult. I had to pull Yukino out of school and say that we were moving.

We still had one problem, money. I refused to let Yukino be a dancer like I was. A futanari like her would only be harassed. But she had no skills and no degree, a real job was out of the question.

"What about this?" she said pointing at the paper "Models wanted, Fantasy Fairy."

I knew that place it was a porn agency. They had come to the club a few times trying to recruit me.

"I think I should go down there." Yukino said "You come to you're pretty enough to be a model."

"Yukino that's not the kind of model you think it is. That's an adult modeling company."

"Adult?"

"They film people doing the things we do in bed."

"Oh!" Yukino said "Well then I really should go I'd be prefect."

"What?!"

"Sora you said yourself as long as this thing between my legs my options are limited. I bet they'd love someone with talents like mine down there. I'm going down there tomorrow."

"I forbid it." I told her "No sister of mine is becoming a pornstar!"

"I'm going. You can come if you want."

* * *

**The next day.**

I tried to stop her but Yukino had dragged me down to the office and we were seated in front of a woman with long black hair.

"I'm Zeira. So tell me Yukino why should I hire you?"

"This is why." Yukino said holding up her skirt "I think I can be of use to you."

"A Futanari." Zeira gasped "I don't have one of those…you're hired! Both of you!"

"What?!"

"Really?!"

She drew up a very lucrative contract. We couldn't turn down money like that…so we signed it. Where we live porn is like sports. It's a huge lucrative industry. The stars make fortunes.

"I can already see names for you to. Yuki the Futa and The lovely Angel. I'll get a shoot set up. What kinds of girls do you like Yukino?"

"Ummm…I don't know?" she said "Sora's the only one I've ever had."

"We'll go basic…big and busty!" she picked up the phone and told the assistant to get 'Cana' ready.

* * *

**The two months later- May**

Yukino was exploding on the porn industry. Everybody was a fan of her and her futanari corner movies. I was kinda popular but I was over shadowed by my little sister. She was the real star. I was able to quit my stripper job and Yukino was the breadwinner now.

We were heading to the offices for a rare occurrence. A movie both of us were going to be in. The new star form the big ass section was going to be the main girl.

"Oh good the sisters are here. Yukino this is the girl you'll be do today."

"Hello…Sorano!"

"Mcgarden?!"

In front of me was a girl I went to high school with. The bookworm Levy Mcgarden. Like her and her friends Kinana and Laki I had tormented them back in school.

"What are you doing here?" we both said "I work here!"

"Hi I'm Yukino Sora little sister."

"Levy." The girl said shaking her hand "I'm ready to get started whenever you are."

Levy turned to go to the set and I could believe what I saw. Her ass was massive. She was a stick back in school but now she had a butt like a pro. It wobbled and bounced with every step. It looked real defiantly not injections or implants.

"Mmmmm." Yukino hummed and licked her lips "I'm gonna have fun with this one."

Zeira told us where to stand and we got ready. The script was simple, Yukino and Levy played two friends who were experimenting with each other and I was the mother figure who walked in on them.

I watched as Yuki and Levy got started. They talk and Levy started kissing my little sister. Before long Yukino had her dick out and Levy was sucking her off. Watching the two had me wet , I was just waiting for my moment to go on. Yukino had Levy on the couch and was slapping her ass as she fucked her.

"Alright you're on." Zeira called.

I walked onto the stage "What are you to doing?!"

"Angel?!" Levy acted along

"Ah!" Yuki filled Levy up with cum before seeing me.

I scolded the two like the script said before they started getting close and whispering lines to me.

"You look flustered." Levy said.

"Why don't you join us?" Yukino said moving the straps on my dress.

"I'm not that angry." I said getting close to Yukino "I was just upset you didn't invite me."

Yukino and I kissed while Levy put her head between my legs and started eating me out. We moved to the couch and I sat down while Levy ate me.

_She's so good!_

Yukino came up from behind her and started fucking her. I grabbed Levy's head and shoved it into my pussy making her lick harder. I watched her ass shake around as Yukino fucked her. It wasn't long before I was about to orgasm.

"OHH! LEVY!" I moaned as I reached me climax.

Levy mumbled something that sounded like she was cumming.

"AHHH!" Yukino pulled out and covered Levy's fat ass in cum.

"CUT! Great job everybody."

Levy stood up and wiped her mouth off "Never thought I'd be doing that to you."

"Maybe you're not so bad." I shrugged going to take a shower.

* * *

**Two months later- July**

Yukino and I have been good. I'd reconciled with Levy and the two of us were pretty good friends now. One day I came home and Yuki was on the couch in her underwear, hand down her pants, reading a magazine.

"Put some clothes on." I told her.

"But the swimsuit issue came." She said "And they look so fine~! Mirajane didn't get the cover this year some new girl did."

Yuki showed me the cover. Some busty purple haired bimbo was on the cover. The girl was sexy but she was just some dumb model why would I care.

"Well if you're gonna do that go to your room."

"You're no fun." Yuki pouted "Do you want to join me?"

"I have to make dinner."

* * *

**Three months later- October**

Yukino's career was doing well. She had just been edged out by Levy for rookie of the year, I knew she lost cause she was a Futanari.

I had gotten a call from Levy; she wanted me to meet her at a café downtown. When I got there I took a seat.

"What's up?"

"Yukino…she's your sister right?"

"Yes." I said "What's this about."

"Why does your family register say that your sister is ten years old?"

"Uhh…"

_Shit what do I say?_

"Something happened to Yukino didn't it?" She said "On Christmas am I right?"

"How'd you know?" I said stunned.

"Because the same thing happened to me and Kinana."

"You mean the fat little twerp?"

"She's not so fat or little anymore." Levy said handing me the swimsuit magazine "That's her."

This was the girl I had bullied back in school. She used to be a fat little thing but now she was a bikini model.

"She, Laki and I have been working to try and find out what happened to us last Christmas. You and Yukino have been affected…will you work with us."

_Me work with people I bullied in school…why would they want my help. But it could help me find out what happened to Yukino._

"Alright I'll help." I told her,

"Good Laki and Kinana should be here shortly. Call Yukino and tell her to come down here."

"They're coming now!" I said surprised "I'm not ready to see them, my hair's a mess and what if they don't like me."

Levy put her hand over mine "You'll be fine."

"What is she doing here?" a purple haired woman spat when she go to the table.

"Sorano?!"

"Hi." I waved.

"She's like us." Levy said "She wants to know what happened to her sister."

"I can't work with her." Kinana said "Not with someone who made my life hell."

"Please she's not like that anymore." Levy said.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What?! It's a little late for that."

"I said I'm sorry!" I yelled "I was a terrible person! You know what Karma's a bitch because my life has been hell since High school! My friends abandoned me, my parents died, I had to raise my sister by myself and work as a stripper just to get by!"

The entire restaurant was quiet.

"Oh…" the two just looked at me.

"I'm sorry." Kinana said "I shouldn't have acted like that. I guess we've both been through some tough times."

From that day on the four of us and Yukino worked to try and find why we had changed. Before we left the café that day two more people joined our quest for answers.

* * *

**Two Months later- December**

It's been one year since Yukino's change. We still have no definitive answers but Laki did have an idea the other day, it was so ridiculous that we just blew it off.

I continue to look for answers and manage the house hold. Yukino still does porn and on occasion brings a random girl over to the house.

Maybe someday we'll get answers but for now Yukino and I continue to live our very unique lives. I miss my parents but I love my friends and the family I have left.

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"So in the end it all worked out." Ever said.

"Even though she was on the naughty list she made the best of it." Erza said.

"All the girls are on the Nice list now." I told them.

"Who were the other two people that joined their quest for answers?" Ever asked.

"What do you think the next story is." I joked "This is the last one before we need to go back to work, Christmas presents don't deliver themselves…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till next time!**

 


	4. Wish 4

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Meredy's POV- "I want to help Ultear to stay just a little longer"- Christmas morning.**

My name is Meredy. I'm 19 years old and I'm just a student in college. Back in high school I was with the popular crowd. My best friend was a girl by the name of Sorano but we haven't talked in a while. I live with my adopted mother Ultear. She's an old woman who took me in when I was young.

But now she's starting to get old. She probably only has a few years left before she passes on.

Ultear and I were up and opening the last of the Christmas presents we got each other.

"This is the last one. It's for you." I said.

_I don't remember wrapping a present in purple…_

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"So what did Meredy wish for?" Ever asked.

"She wants Ultear around longer. The woman is getting old…she doesn't have much time left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erza said "Did Meredy get her wish?"

"She's on the nice list." I told her "She got her wish. But a little felt just too short…."

* * *

**Meredy's POV**

The last present was a hair clip.

_I don't remember buying that._

"Thank you Meredy it's wonderful."

"You're welcome…"

Ultear put the clip in her gray hair and we went to go about our day. Before I even left the room I heard Ultear coughing.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Mmmmm." Ultear was making odd noises so I turned around.

I was stunned at what I saw. Her hair was no longer gray is was a dark purplish black,

_That's what it looked like in her old photos._

The wrinkles were also disappearing from her face and her old bones were getting younger. Her hair broke free of its bun and fell down into long vibrant locks. Her face was looking younger and her skin was becoming tight.

"Ohh!" she moaned "I feel so good."

Her voice sounded mature but not old.

"Hmmmm." She moaned as her breasts became perky again and ripped her shirt.

Her ass also became firm and tight again.

"Ha~" Ultear sighed and stood tall "I feel so young again."

Ultear looked like she did in all her old photos. She was tall and sexy. Her clothes had gone from baggy too tight. Her sweatpants were stretched over her large butt and her cleavage was visible through the hole in her shirt.

"Ultear?"

"Hello Meredy." She smiled "Would you look at me. I'm young again. Let's go out tonight."

"Huh?! Why are you so calm?!"

"You're wish must have come true." She said.

"My wish?"

"Your Christmas wish was for me to stay around longer right. Lucy-Clause must have fulfilled your wish."

"Lucy-Clause isn't real." I said.

"Yes she is." Ultear said "I met her."

"Stop this is just ridiculous." I said.

"She gave me a gifts when I was young I never used them though, would you like to see it?"

Ultear took me to her room and unlocked her trunk.

"I got these when I was a teenager. Lucy-Clause sometimes gives gifts to people that make their wishes come true. I knew these were some of those gifts, but I never put them on. I think today I will."

She opened a box and there was a golden bracelet and a golden ring inside.

"I wonder what it will do."

_That hairclip must be what changed her the first time. Is she telling the truth? Is Lucy-Clause really capable of changing people like this?_

Ultear put the bracelet on, but nothing happened.

_I guess it's broken._

"Maybe the magic ran out." Ultear said before suddenly groaning "OOHHH!"

Ultear grabbed her stomach before she started laughing.

"So that's what it does…Oh…I kinda like it…"

_What's happening now?_

While Ultear moaned and groaned about something changing she grabbed the ring and gave it to me.

"Put it…Ugh! On let's see what is does to you."

"Not till I see what that bracelet did to you." I said.

"It's almost…AH! Done, just a little more! HOOOO!"

Ultear let out one big moan and a penis tore through her pants and shot out cum.

"Oh yeah that's good!" she moaned.

"That turned you into a Futanari."

"It did." Ultear said grabbing her flaccid dick and flopping it around "Feels good. I got a big one. Nice heavy balls to go with it."

I looked at the ring.

_What might happen if I put this on…?_

"Come on do it." Ultear said stroking her dick "I'm sure you'll love it."

My hands were shaky as I slowly slid the ring on my finger. For a few seconds nothing happened and then I felt the warmth move through me.

"Oh~"

I could feel my chest strain against my bra as it got larger. My boobs were starting to feel heavy and warm.

"HAA!" I moaned as the stitches on my shirt started ripping and tearing.

"Oh boy that's interesting." Ultear said.

"AHHH!" I groaned loudly as my breasts tore through my shirt and milk sprayed everywhere.

_I'm Lactating!_

I grabbed my nipples and squeezed them. Milk shot out and I felt so good.

"So good!" I hissed.

Ultear came over and attached her lips to my left nipple and started sucking. I felt so good to have Ultear drinking my milk.

"Taste sweet." Ultear said pulling me over towards her bed.

"Ultear~" I moaned as she sucked from my milk filled breasts.

We laid back on the bed and kissed as Ultear played with my breasts. Soon she sat up and put her dick between my tits. She started rocking her hips and I felt her balls slapping against the bottoms of my breast. Now that they weren't being squeezed no milk was coming out but a little was dribbling out from the tips.

"Oh Merry this feels so good. I'm already so close."

Ultear kept moving her large penis between my breasts and before long…

"Ohh MEREDY!" Ultear started climaxing and shot cum all over my face.

I licked some off my face and it tasted so good. Ultear pinched my nipples and sent a spray of milk out.

"They feel so full!" I whined as I made more shoot out.

Ultear moved between my legs and teased my entrance.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to fuck your little pussy." She smirked.

"Wait no don't…OHH~"

Ultear pushed her cock into me and I felt amazing.

"You're so tight." She said "I remember you brining a few boys back here, did you think I didn't know."

"Oh Ultear it feels so good."

While she drove into me she laid down and started feeding from my breasts again.

"You're making so much milk." Ultear said.

Ul kept plowing me and I had already orgasmed once when she drew close to her climax.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum." Ultear said "My new cock's gonna fill your cute pussy up with cum. HAAA!"

"ULTEAR!" I moaned as I felt her hot cum start filling me.

After that we fell asleep.

* * *

**Six Months Later- June**

Since back then my life's been pretty…okay. My breasts still haven't stopped producing milk. I had to start wearing special bras so they didn't bleed through my shirts. Ultear's back in the work force doing God knows what.

One day I was sitting on the couch rubbing my sore overfilled breasts when Ultear came home.

"Look what I brought you." She said taking out a bag.

"A breast pump?"

"Well you said they've been sore lately. You can use this to get some milk out a remove the pain."

Before I even knew what was happening Ultear had my blouse and bra off and was attaching a cups to my breast and flipping the on switch.

"HO!" I gasped as the sudden change in pressure as the machine started sucking on my breasts.

It felt so good to have the tightness in my chest being pulled out. I saw that large quantities of milk were collecting in the receptacle.

"It feels…good."

I laid my head back and relaxed as the machine pulled milk out of me. It was so much better to have the soreness removed.

"Ah~" I relaxed and moaned as milk was pumped out of my breasts.

I opened my eyes and saw Ultear on the chair nearby jacking off.

"You just look too sexy." She moaned.

Ultear has this habit where she just sits around the house and masturbates. Mostly she sits at the computer and watches porn but sometimes it will just be on the couch for no reason.

Ever since my breasts started leaking they have been very sensitive. This pump was making me felt incredible. I slid a hand down my panties and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh~" I moaned "So good."

I realized that I was going to cum just from having my breasts pumped.

"Ugh!" I heard a groan and saw Ultear jizz on her stomach.

"Ah…ha…ah…Oh~" I was fingering myself and I was about to cum.

I rubbed my clit furiously as the pump sucked on my sensitive breasts.

"HAAAA!" I felt myself climax/

"I think you'll like this." Ultear said turning the pump off.

I sat on the couch panting "Yeah…I think I will."

* * *

**Four Months later-October**

Ultear and I had decided to go to the local café for lunch. We were having a nice peaceful lunch when we heard an argument coming from a nearby table.

"I said I'm sorry!" Someone yelled "I was a terrible person! You know what Karma's a bitch because my life has been hell since High school! My friends abandoned me, my parents died, I had to raise my sister by myself and work as a stripper just to get by!"

_I know that voice…_

I heard someone apologize and I peak over. There were four people sitting at table. A fifth soon joined them. I recognized four of them. I went to high school with them.

"I know them." I told Ultear.

"Well go say hello." She said "I'm sure they'd like to see you."

I got up and skipped over to the other table.

"Hi!" I waved and the five stared back at me.

"Meredy!" Sora stood up and gave me a big hug "It's good to see you!"

I sat down with the five and discovered that the one I didn't recognized was Yukino, Sora's little sister.

"That's really you Yukino."

She nodded.

"Christmas right." I asked them.

"How'd you know?" they all said.

"Me and Ultear to." I waved Ultear over.

Ultear took a seat and I had her tell them what she told me.

"SO you're saying that a mystical holiday spirit made our Christmas wishes come true and this is the result?" Laki said "So how come Kinana's the only one who got exactly what she asked for?"

"She must have been on the nice list." Ultear said.

"Put I didn't mail a letter to Lucy-Clause." Kinana said.

"I did…" Laki said "I sent one for you. It was just meant to be a joke."

"Now that I think about it we did them at work." Levy said.

"I wrote Sora's wish on my list." Yukino said.

"And I sent Merry's wish in." Ultear said "It's obvious what happened."

"So what do we do about it?" Laki asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" I said "We have our answer."

"So you all want to confront her to be sure?" Ultear asked.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Kinana said "To get an answer from the source. But we can't meet with her at the North Pole that's ridiculous."

Ultear said "We'll do what I did when I was your age; we stay up all night on Christmas Eve and wait for her to come to us…"

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

"Well it's time for us to go give some gifts." I said "Are you two ready?"

"What will we do if we come across those people?" Erza asked.

"Oh I have an idea…" I smirked "Let's make sure the Milkovich house comes last this year…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Chapter 5 will bring a close to this story.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Twas the Night before Christmas

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

Erza, Evergreen and I had just about finished delivering the gifts, we had one house left.

"Are you two ready?" I asked.

"Of course." Ever smiled.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Erza giggled.

We landed on the roof and slid down the chimney.

"So we finally meet."

"She is real."

Levy, Laki, Kinana, Sorano, Yukino, Meredy and Ultear were all sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Ladies." I smiled.

We sat down to talk, of course the first question was why.

"Well to be honest I felt like." I smiled "And because of her."

I pointed at Laki.

"Her?!"

"Laki wished for everyone to have a happy life. She wanted the people she went to school with to feel better. She knew how much Sora was struggling and how sad Meredy was."

"So you're saying Laki did this to us?" Kinana asked.

"Correct." Erza answered.

"Well that's one thing out of the way." Ultear said "Now then…"

"Yes." I smirked standing up "Now then…"

I let my skirt fall off and my dick stood hard before the girls.

"She's a…"

Erza and Ever also dropped their skirts to relives their aching hard ons as well.

"The three of them were…"

"Oh look five Futanari here and five normal girls." I smiled "Why don't we pair off. I call dibs on the model."

Erza took Levy, Ever took Laki, Yukino took Meredy, and Ultear took Sorano.

"I'm not having sex with you." Kinana said "I have Erik."

"I can turn you back to how you used to be with a snap of my fingers." I warned "I suggest you come here and start sucking."

Kinana reluctantly took her clothes off and laid on the couch. She slowly took my thick dick into her mouth and I moaned.

"Oh yeah that's it." I moaned rubbing her head.

She bobbed her head back and forth and soon I grabbed her head and started have her deep throat my cock. She made all kinds of cute gagging noises as I violated her mouth.

"I'm getting close I hope you like the taste of cum." I warned.

"Mhmp!"

"HAA!" I started filling her mouth with hot cum and the bikini model made coughing and gagging noises as the slime filled her.

"PLAH!" Kinana gasped for air "What the fuck!"

"Nice job." I got on the couch and pulled Kinana into my lap "Ready to get started on the real part?"

"No enough!" She yelled getting dressed "I don't know why I just did that I'm going home."

"Fine…you did good." I smiled "I won't change you back."

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"What a nice ass." I said squeezing Levy's plump backside.

"OH~"

I slapped my dick against her ass and started teasing her entrance.

"Do it." Levy moaned "Put that big cock in me."

I slowly pushed into her and she groaned at my size.

"So big."

"Awfully tight for a porn star." I said grabbing Levy by the hips and slamming into her.

"Just because I do porn doesn't mean that I give it out to anybody." She said.

I dug my fingers into Levy's bubble butt. It was so soft and squishy.

"Oh yeah." I moaned "You amazing."

"Harder, Harder!" Levy groaned "Fuck me like you mean it!"

I grabbed her hips and started going faster. I felt my balls slap into her thighs and make me feel even better.

"I'm so close." She said "Just a little more."

"Ugh…Me too…close." I moaned "I'm gonna pump you full of so much cum."

"Mmmmm." Levy wiggled her fat ass "Sounds good."

We grinded into each other for a little bit longer before I felt Levy start to get tight.

"I'm gonna….I'M CUMMING!"

Levy got really tight and I was pushed over the edge.

"OHHH~!" I moaned and filled Levy up with hot cum.

I laid down next to the blue haired woman.

"That was good." She said "Some of the best I've ever had."

"Thanks." I said wiping my sweat away.

* * *

**Ever's POV**

I looked down at the glasses wearing girl giving me an insane blowjob.

"Oh yeah that's it." I mumbled running my hand through her hair.

***Slurp*** "It's big." Laki said licking the shaft.

"Keep using that great tongue." I moaned.

Laki kept licking me all over and soon I was about to cum.

"Oh yeah…here it comes." I warned.

Laki opened her mouth and I started cumming.

"AHH!" I shot cum all over her face and in her mouth.

There was white spunk all over her glasses and face.

"Taste good." She mumbled.

Laki got next to me and laid her head on me chest.

"You gonna do it or not?" she asked.

I adjusted myself down below and she slowly slipped my dick into her.

"Oh yes." I hissed at the feeling of her walls.

"HA!" Laki moaned "Fuck me!"

I started slamming into her and our hips made loud clapping noises. Laki was nice and tight and she looked so cute with her sex face.

"I'm getting closer." I moaned "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Fill me." She groaned "Fill me with your warm cum.

Laki's ass met my crotch a few more times before I felt myself reach the breaking point.

"OHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

The two of us came at the same time. I filled Laki up with me cum and she laid down next ot me panting.

"Wow."

* * *

**Yukino's POV**

Meredy held my head close to her bosom as I sucked from her leaking breasts.

"Drink as much as you want." Meredy cooed "I've got plenty."

I opened my eyes and saw Sora licking Ultear's pussy as I drank from Meredy's milk filled tits. Her milk was so sweet and warm, it tasted delicious.

"Ohh Yukino you're so cute, suck more."

"It taste…so good." I mumbled as I teased her nipple with my tongue.

"Do the right one now." Meredy said laying back.

"OH!" I saw the Ultear now had Sorano on top of her and the two were going at it hard.

I latched my lips around Meredy's right nipple and started draining her breasts. While I fed I watch my sister get rammed by the older woman just a few feet away.

"So good I feel empty." Meredy said "Now then…" Meredy spread her legs and pulled her folds apart "Fuck me."

I felt my dick get rock hard as I got near her entrance. I slowly pushed into her warmth and Meredy moaned. I gently rocked my hips forward when I felt something tickle my vagina.

"Such a cute little pussy." Ultear said rubbing her large rod over my hole.

I looked over and saw that Sora had fallen asleep and Ultear was getting ready to do me. I kept fucking Meredy when Ultear slowly pushed into me.

"OHHH~" I moaned at her size "That's good!"

The three of us rocked back and forth as we fucked. It felt so good to have a dick in me while I plowed Meredy. We did that for a while until someone else joined us.

"Kinana chickened out." Lucy said putting her hard dick near Meredy's ass "So I'll be using you."

Lucy pushed into Meredy's butt and the girl screamed out in pleasure. Ultear reached forward and grabbed my chest while she kept slapping her balls into my thighs. I was getting close to cumming inside Meredy.

"I'm almost…" I moaned.

"Me to." Ultear added.

"Same." Lucy yelled out.

Meredy didn't say anything she was in a state of pure ecstasy.

"Just a little more." I said thrusting rapidly "HAAA!"

I released inside Meredy's pussy.

"AHHH!" Ultear moaned and I felt her cum pout into me.

"FUCK!" Lucy screamed and filled up Meredy's ass.

The four of us laid there panting.

"Two great Christmases in a row." I said.

"Yep." Ultear added "I wonder what next year will bring?"

* * *

**Lucy-Clause POV**

Erza, Ever and I packed our things and got back in the sleigh.

"Will we see you again?" Levy asked.

"Here." I handed them a set a jingle bells "Just ring these and I'll be there. Now I have to get back to the North Pole."

They waved goodbye as the sleigh took off.

"Merry Christmas!" I waved.

"I wonder what happened to some of those other gifts." Ever said.

"That's a story for next year." I smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Well that brings this story to a close. I hope you all enjoy this little holiday special.**

**I'll be back on Christmas vacation now so I'll see you guys in January.**

**Till Next Time! Merry Christmas!**

 


End file.
